


Reunion

by ExplosiveRanga (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Not Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: NCIS-West Wing crossover.Sam Seaborn tries to avoid Ziva, but he can't hide forever





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I don't own any of these awesome people. Send me feed back, please! I want to know how to improve it.  


* * *

Sam paced his office nervously as C.J explained the situation. Two Navy ships had been blown up during an attempt to kill the president and now that NCIS was involved things were worse. Sam could’ve handled it if was any other team, but Gibbs’ team? He knew that he would be talking to Special Agent Gibbs; he could cope with that. But having to actually go to the navy yard and see her...he was so screwed. He had lied to protect her, although he knew she was more than capable to protect herself.   
C.J. stopped when she noticed him not listening.  
“Sam, what’s the matter?”  
“Hm? Oh nothing. Where is Toby?”  
“He’s still on vacation. Why?”  
“Maybe he should handle this. I mean, not that I can’t do it, just I know good he is at making federal agencies cooperate.”  
“I’ll ask you again Sam. What’s the matter?”  
He didn’t answer.  
She sighed.   
“Fine, I’ll see if Toby can get back early, but I can’t promise anything. If you need to talk, you know where I am.”   
Without another word she was gone. The silence was calming for him until Josh walked in.  
“This is about Ziva isn’t it? That’s why you don’t want to go over to NCIS? All because of Ziva? Man, she won’t…”  
“Won’t what? Hate me for lying to her? You don’t know her, Josh. You don’t know her the way I do.”  
“No, Sam, you’re right. I don’t, but I know you. I know you well enough to know that you will stop at nothing until she at least will talk to you.”


End file.
